How To Know If A Guy Likes You
by S.Kurou07
Summary: So, how exactly does one find out whether another is interested in them? Care to read 16 simple things to find out? AU. RokuNami, with side pairings!
1. I: The Gossip!

**A/N: **I should be updating The First Book Of A Blanc…but hell, I got writer's block on that one! And I was inspired to make this new one when I saw MyQuoteBook's albums, "How To Know if a Girl/Boy Likes You". Since this is the girl version, it shall be focused on Naminé's view…and blah blah blah…I'm not sure if I'll make quick updates though—since I'm tied up with TFBAB. *SIGH* I wish the moon was always that big… (It's our "super moon" night here in the Philippines…or whatever. So…wow ang ganda. Yun lang yun. O_O)

Standard disclaimer applies. And I don't own the steps either.

* * *

_**Do you want know if a guy likes you?**_

_**Usually, it'd be a hard task to do so, but if you put in some effort, maybe you can spot the little things!**_

_**But be careful though; you might misunderstand and that truth is that he was just being friendly with you. Or is he?**_

**Chapter I: The Gossip!**

When someone has a crush on you, they say you notice it easily.

The one who said that must be an idiot.

"I'm telling you Kairi…he doesn't like me. End of sentence, period."

Kairi rolled her eyes as she and her stubborn as a mule friend, Naminé, walked along the halls of their school. It was mid-July that time, and the summer uniforms provided students the semi-relief from the heat.

"How can you be so sure Naminé? I mean, he always talks to you!"

"He does that to everyone. He's friendly."

"Well, yeah, but his convos with you are longer!"

"That's because we're talking about important things." Kairi sighed and fanned herself with her hand.

"Geez…" the red-head sighed. "You're blonde! How can you be so smart?"

Naminé sent her a look and rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'll just take that as a compliment."

You must be wondering what these two girls are talking about.

Well, does the sentence "Roxas likes Naminé" mean anything to you? No? Well it's your problem now.

Apparently, someone had spiked a rumour that Roxas liked Naminé, something the girl refused because one—they were barely friends, two—they don't even know much from each other. And lastly—he was a bit of a player. Nuff said.

"Naminé! Kairi!"

Arms slid around the girl's necks, and the two girls laughed at Sora—Kairi's sweet, sweet boyfriend and Naminé's 3rd-degree cousin—and smiled at him. The brunette was oblivious to the envious stares that were sent his way.

"Good afternoon cousin!" he grinned at Naminé and turned to Kairi, giving her cheek a kiss. "Hey there beautiful."

Naminé faked a gag and rolled her eyes playfully, going under her cousin's hold.

"You guys are so sweet. And I don't plan to have rotten teeth thank you very much."

Sora just laughed and took hold of Kairi's hand.

"Well…whatever, oh yeah! Hey Nam, did you hear?"

Naminé scowled.

"Yes yes…for the millionth time already…sheesh! Roxas doesn't like me okay? For all we know, maybe it's another Naminé. I'm not the only Naminé in the whole world."

"ORLY?" Kairi challenged.

"Have you heard of *Naminé Ritsu?"

"But…but she—he—I mean, oh whatever!"

Naminé laughed in victory as Kairi mumbled something about cross-dressers and plastic surgery.

"Think what you want to think Kairi…it's a slim chance that that guy likes me."

"We'll see about that!"

And just then, like a strike of fate (or destiny?) the subject of their conversation popped up, walking with his Struggle teammates and proudly wearing their varsity jackets. On the very front stood Roxas Fraye himself, joking and chatting with the people around him while a girl hang on his right arm. Then he noticed them, and grinned.

"Hey Sora! Kairi! Naminé!"

Kairi secretly nudged the blonde girl who just shrugged.

"Hey Roxas, is it true?" Sora immediately got to the point, making Roxas blink.

"What is true?"

"Do you like Naminé?"

Roxas blinked and scrunched his face in disgust. "Naminé Ritsu? What the hell Sora?"

Naminé and Kairi burst out in a bunch of giggles.

"No! Gah—damn you Roxas!"

"Whatever man."

As the Strugglers walked off, Sora noticed that Roxas had once again found a way to evade the question.

Again.

* * *

*******Naminé Ritsu – Ohhhh you know him. Yes, Ritsu is a HE. He is a cross-dresser, an UTAUloid, and has nuclear missiles for breasts and shit.**** (But his um…assets aren't there for some reason.) Don't question the UTAU's, just don't, it's confusing. (I copyright it from UTAUtarded of YouTube! \m/) Why I put him here? Because this is FAN fiction! And I'm playing Author God again…while watching Peter Pan ._.**

**So much for the first chapter. Next update will probably after I finish chapter 20 of TFBAB =_=**


	2. II: Body Language

A/N: As promised, I would update this after writing chapter 20 of The First Book of A Blanc. Come to think of it…why did I name it like that again? Should I change it to "Memoirs of A Blanc" instead? coughcough MemoirsofaGeisha coughcough. Oh well. Whatever.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter II: Body Language**

-THUD-

Naminé blinked and looked up from her novel, tracing the blue material of the Struggle bat, to the hand, to the arm, and to the face of Roxas Fraye grinning at her. She tilted her head slightly.

"Hi?"

"Yo Naminé. Mind being my girlfriend?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"No." she stared at him with a piercing look, which made Roxas raise his hands up in defense.

"Hey hey," he laughed. "Take it easy will ya? I was just joking."

"Well it wasn't funny."

Roxas ungracefully sat down beside her, boredom lacing his voice as he said to her;

"So stingy." he cooed.

Naminé sighed; whenever he hangs around her like a pest, she knew he wanted something completely stupid. The girl grumbled and closed her book and set it down. Roxas grinned as he finally had her attention.

"Alright, what do you want?" she asked.

"Can I borrow your ponytail?"

See?

Naminé shrugged and gave him the plain white hair band. The boy immediately shot up, yelling something that he'll return it later. The girl shook her head and went back to her book. She sighed happily. Peace and quiet at last…

-SLAM!-

She twitched and looked up. Instead of blonde hair, it was wine red hair. The only person besides Axel that had red hair was Kairi. And it was Kairi herself who was standing in front of her desk, the hand that slammed itself on her desk on top of a black and red book.

"Hello Miss Roxas-Doesn't-Like-Me!"

"…why can't I read in peace?"

"Geez Nami; you hang with your brother too much." Kairi grinned and raised the book up, displaying its title, **"How To Know If A Guy Likes You"**in bright pink color. And in a curly font. Shudder.

Naminé's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"I think I am." Kairi laughed and plopped herself beside the blonde. "Come on Nami! Maybe we'll finally figure it out if he really likes you!"

Naminé stared at her as if she had grown another head. Kairi's eyes were sparkling with excitement and eagerness. It made Naminé very uncomfortable actually.

"Kairi…" she sighed. "Just this once okay?"

"I knew you'll agree!"

"Be thankful you're my best friend."

"Love you too Nami!"

The girls opened the book, skipping the stupid introduction and its rights and came across a page that said "STEP ONE"

"Should I or should I not?" Naminé pleaded.

"You shall."

"Fiiiiine…"

* * *

_Have a crush on a guy but_  
_not sure if the feeling is mutual? Here are some things to look out for that are dead giveaways that_  
_he's really into you._

**1. Examine his body language.**

If he likes you, you may see that he rarely turns his back to you, often leans towards you, and also looks at you a lot. If he slouches his shoulders when near you, he's romantic and cares about what you have to say. If he points his shoulders and pelvis towards you while sitting, he is definitely feeling something for you.

* * *

Before Kairi could turn to the next page, Naminé had placed the book down, cheeks flushed.

"Darn it. I don't even like him! And this stupid book says if I have a crush on him!"

"Whoa whoa. Relax girl." Kairi laughed.

More ranting.

"How about we just follow it? I mean, there's no harm in trying right?" Naminé frowned at Kairi's words. "I know! If we prove that he doesn't like you, I'll give you a new art set! Deluxe and premium! And if he does, you'll treat me sea-salt ice cream for a month—"

"Deal." it was Naminé's turn to have sparkles in her eyes because of the art set. Kairi blinked before giggling in excitement.

"This is going to be a fun bet!"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Aw fuck I forgot my math book!"

The moment those words spilled out of his mouth, fan girls immediately crowded around Roxas, offering him their own books even though some were different. Naminé snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What a show-off."

"In a crabby mood again dear cousin of mine?"

"Nope." Naminé smiled at Sora. "In fact, I'm in a rather good mood today. Probably because mom let me eat Nutella again."

"Fatty." Sora teased.

"Wimp."

Sora flinched and pouted.

"Meanie!" Sora grinned and laughed, and the cousins didn't notice Roxas coming closer until an arm slung around Naminé's shoulders.

"Hey there. What's so funny?"

Naminé took notice of his shoulders. Straight. She pushed his arm with a pout and crossed her arms. Roxas then joined Sora in a conversation, and she took attention on him. Okay, back turned to her. Which may mean…Naminé smirked in truimph.

"Hah!" Naminé walked off, not noticing Roxas and Sora's amused stares. "I'll prove Kairi wrong!" they heard that and sweat-dropped.

"Prove her wrong with what exactly?" Roxas blinked.

"Who knows." Sora shrugged. "Women."

"I love women."

"Yeah yeah Rox."

* * *

**Not really much...Yep, makes no sense.**


	3. III: Eye Contact

**A/N: **THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's been like…what, 2 months since I updated this? XD Sorry! I was pretty much indulged in TFBAB. And I'm lazy. Well then, the much-awaited chapter 3…enjoy.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter III: Eye Contact**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell~?" Kairi gushed, pulling Naminé to sit. "How is it?"

The blonde glared playfully at the red-head.

"Honestly Kairi? This is really ridiculous. I mean, I didn't even finish the book yet. And—"

"Then let's read it then." Kairi completely ignored what she said and pulled the book out of the blonde's bag, which made Naminé wonder how she knew where she kept it.

4th period, which was Algebra class, was cut short due since the teachers were having an emergency meeting, making the students rejoice. So now, the whole class are in a hectic state and people from other classes started coming in. Sora was in the middle of his "guy friends only", him, Riku and Vanitas engaged in a three-way game from their PSP's. But when she glanced at Roxas, however, Naminé found herself rolling her eyes. _'Surrounded by girls again…figures.' _

"Found it!"

Naminé looked over and leaned against her best friend, scrunching her eyebrows at the 2nd step.

* * *

**2. Notice his eye contact.**

If he likes you, he may either look away quickly if he is shy, or he'll try to catch your eye and hold it or make faces. This can be uncomfortable if you don't like him. If you feel like you have held eye contact just a fraction of a second longer than you would with anyone else, or if he looks away quickly, then there is something there. When he's around you and he says/does something funny and everyone around laughs, his eyes will flicker towards you for a second to see if you laughed, too.

His pupils may dilate if he likes you, but this is quite hard to pick up on, and you might come across as acting strangely by looking that closely into his eyes. If you're around him for a long time, it could be easier to pick up on gradually.

* * *

"See that? Why don't you try that one Nami?" Kairi grinned.

"Are you serious?" the blonde cringed. "Look at him! He's surrounded by his idiotic _fangirls _for God's sake. Who knows what'll happen when I do _that." _She ranted, not noticing the surprised look on Kairi's face. Though, it turned sly. _'Oh Naminé Naminé…' _

Naminé huffed and when she turned to Kairi, looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Kairi grinned at her. "What is it Kai?"

"Oh nothing~I'm just wondering how many little Naminé's and little Roxases are going to call me auntie~" she said in a sing-song voice. Naminé, mortified with what she said, whacked her arm, blushing furiously.

"Kairi!"

* * *

Later on, at the library of the school, you could see Naminé sketching quietly, her movements gentle and quick. A few lingering students passed her table by, taking small glances here and there before going along, not wanting to disturb her. Sora was walking Kairi home, and, not wanting to be the third wheel, she let them leave first. Who'd want to be a third wheel anyway?

Not long, she heard something scrape against the wooden floors, causing her to sigh.

'_Ignore it, ignore it.' _She inwardly told herself, and (foolishly) pretended that she heard nothing, despite the earphones in her ears.

Then the annoying piece of hair at the left side of her hair was held, and someone took away the left bud, placing it on their own.

"I didn't know you listen to Black Veil Brides."

"Do you like annoying people?"

"No, but I like hanging out with them."

Naminé glanced at Roxas, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Oh, really now."

"Yeah." He grinned, continuing to play with her hair. "I like your hair. It's soft, and it's shiny."

Naminé blushed from the compliment.

"S-stop that, idiot." She huffed, swatting his hand away, causing Roxas to laugh.

"Really, Naminé? Are you _blushing?_"

"…"

"Silence means yes~"

"It does not!"

Roxas peered into her face curiously, startling Naminé as he leaned forward against the back of the chair he was sitting on. He tilted his head curiously as Naminé turned back to her work.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. If you don't mind."

"Fire away." He laughed at her choice of words.

"Why do you hate me that much?"

Naminé eyed him, staring straight into his eyes, her gaze puzzled to notice that they were staring a _bit _too much with each other.

"Well…" Roxas leaned forward. "…because your fangirls are annoying." She said simply. Roxas gaped, and the girl before him laughed.

Pouting, he leaned against the chair more, closing the distance between him and Naminé, making the girl choke from surprise.

"Wh-what…" he gave her a disappointed look, almost looking like a lost puppy. "…are you doing?"

Roxas looked at her dilating eyes and sulked.

"That's your reason? Awww."

Twitching, Naminé slammed an encyclopedia at his head, taking advantage of his stunned form and immediately marched off, huffing.

Roxas though, felt like laughing. But sadly, he couldn't—else he'll give himself a sore head.

* * *

**Heeeeeh~ Naminé was actually listening to The Mortician's Daughter. -POKERFACE-**


End file.
